The goal of this project is to develop efficient and general synthetic methods for the total synthesis of the morphine alkaloids (in particular morphine and codeine) and certain amaryllidaceae alkaloids (lycoramine). We hope that these methods may be appliid to large scale industrial use and that they may be competitive with present isolation techniques from foreign sources. This could allow for better regulation of drug traffic in American society. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: A.G. Schultz, and Y.K. Yee, "Synthesis of alpha-Carbalkoxy-gamma-alkylidene-delta alpha, Beta-butenolides," J. Org. Chem., 41, 561 (1976). A.G. Schultz and M.H. Berger, "Fragmentation-Recombination of Methoxymethyl Ester Enolates. A Novel Method for Preparation of Hydracrylic and Glycidic Esters," J. Org. Chem., 41, 585 (1976).